Obvious
by 03hermione1992
Summary: It's obvious that Albus and Minerva are in love, but neither one can see it. Can their friends come up with a plan to help them see it? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Author's Note: I don't own them, J.K. Rowling does. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not really sure if I like how this one turned out, so please review and tell me if you liked it or not.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking down at his chessboard, pondering his next move. He really couldn't figure a way out of his predicament. He wasn't in checkmate, not yet, but it was inevitable. He sighed audibly, knowing that he was about to lose.

"I'd really like to finish this game before next year, Albus," Minerva McGonagall said from across the chessboard. Albus looked up at her and saw that she was trying not to grin, but doing a poor job of it. The edges of her mouth were twitching, and her eyes were sparkling. She knew that she had him beat, and she knew that he knew it as well.

Albus reluctantly moved his king diagonally, and she immediately moved her queen next to it.

"Checkmate!" she exclaimed, and she started laughing. "I'm sorry, Albus, but you know how competitive I am. I didn't mean to act that way."

"It's quite alright, Minerva. I know your competitive spirit well." He smiled at her, and she returned the smile. Albus couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful. It was so easy to get lost in her eyes. He did that quite often, and it was the reason he lost so many chess matches to her.

"Would you like some tea and biscuits?" he asked her.

"I'd love to Albus, but I have a few more essays to grade. My first years have been badgering me to hand them back, and then I have to start on my fifth years. They're getting really nervous with O.W.L.s coming up. How about another time? I should be free tomorrow."

"Sure, I know how fifth years get. We'll have tea and biscuits soon," he told her. He was slightly disappointed that she was leaving, but he understood why she had to go. He opened his office door for her, and gave her a quick hug before she left. Albus secretly loved the fact that he was the only person she hugged; Minerva was not a hugger. Even if she didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about her, Albus knew that she was more comfortable with him than with anyone else. He took some comfort from that. Still, Albus' heart ached, wishing that she loved him like he loved her.

Minerva descended the stairs from Albus' office. She really wanted to stay with him longer, but she had promised her first years that they would get their essays back tomorrow. Minerva thought of Albus all the way back to her office. She was in love with him, and had been for a long time. She was a Gryffindor, but her Gryffindor courage failed her when it came to Albus. Several times she decided to tell him about her feelings for him, and each time she chickened out. Minerva McGonagall was a brave, strong witch, but there was one thing she was afraid of, and that was getting her heart broken. Maybe I'll get around to telling him tomorrow, she thought.

The next morning at breakfast, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick were trying to take advantage of the fact that both Minerva and Albus were late to the Great Hall.

"We should try to do something. They obviously love each other, but neither one of them can see it," Pomona was saying.

She had known that Minerva was in love with Albus for a while now. Minerva thought that she hid it well and that nobody knew, when in fact, almost the whole staff knew. Well, everyone except for Albus, which led back to their discussion.

"You know, I think I should just tell Albus that Minerva loves him," Pomona said suddenly.

"Oh, Pomona, I don't know," Filius said. "I'm not really sure that's a good idea."

"Why not? Somebody has to get them together, since they're both oblivious to their feelings. Who better to tell them than me?"

Filius opened his mouth to retort, but Pomona held up a hand to stop him.

"That was a rhetorical question, so spare me the sarcastic comments Filius."

Their conversation stopped when Albus and Minerva entered the Great Hall. They were walking so close together that their arms had to be touching, and Minerva had the brightest smile on her face. The whole staff watched them walk through the hall, and even some of the students, mostly Gryffindors, were watching them.

"It's so obvious, I don't know how they don't see it," Pomona whispered.

Filius nodded in agreement. "I think you should tell him tonight."

"Really, you think it's a good idea?" The staff rarely encouraged Pomona to spread gossip and secrets, because it usually resulted in some hurt feelings and resentment. So being told to share Minerva's secret got Pomona excited.

Filius nodded at her. "It needs to be done."

Pomona grinned, and decided that she would pay a little visit to Albus after dinner.

Albus and Minerva had just finished a game of chess when Minerva remembered that she still had a book that belonged to Albus. He had been asking her about it for the past few days, because he would need the book this weekend. She told him that she was going to go to her office to get it.

"It's okay, Minerva, it can wait until breakfast," he told her.

"No, I'll just forget it again. I won't be long," she said with a smile that Albus couldn't help but return.

"Alright, but hurry back. You said you were staying for tea and biscuits," he told her. She nodded and hurried down the stairs and to her office. On the way there, she passed Pomona Sprout, who was grinning madly.

"Hello, Pomona, you look happy," she said.

"Not as happy as you and Albus will be," she replied in a sing-song voice, and kept walking toward Albus' office.

Minerva just watched her walk down the corridor. She was acting strange; well, stranger than normal. Minerva shook her head and continued to her office. She stopped trying to decipher Pomona years ago, because it was impossible.

Ten minutes later, Minerva gave the password to the statue outside Albus' office and went up the stairs. As Minerva was opening the door, she heard Pomona say "Minerva's in love with you."

Minerva dropped Albus' book, and it landed with a loud thud. Albus and Pomona both turned to look at her. She could feel her face going red. How did Pomona know? She never told her secret to a single soul. Was she that obvious around Albus? Minerva felt her face go even redder at the thought.

"Ah, there she is now! I'll just leave you two alone now," Pomona said gleefully. She practically skipped out the door and down the stairs.

Minerva thought that if it were possible to die of embarrassment, she would be dead right now. Her only thought was that she needed to get out of the office now. As she turned and headed out the door, she could hear Albus call her name. She couldn't bring herself to face him, not right now anyway. She ran down the stairs and down the corridor, not really knowing where she was going, because tears were now falling. Minerva just allowed her feet to take her some place where she could be alone. Minerva kept running until she felt cool air on her face. She realized that she was heading toward the lake, which was her favorite place to go to clear her mind.

When she reached the lake, she stopped and looked out to the water, which was as smooth as glass. Minerva wondered if their relationship was ruined. There was no way to go back now, and there was no way to deny her love for him; blushing and fleeing the office had taken care of that. How could she let herself react that way? She could have just lost her best friend, and staff meetings could become very awkward.

"Minerva?" she heard Albus call her name softly and uncertainly. He had followed her here. How was she going to face him?

When she didn't answer, Albus tried again. "Minerva, are you alright?" Minerva still didn't answer him. Albus stood there for a few more moments. Finally, he asked, "Do you want me to leave?" There was a lot of pain in his voice.

Albus felt considerably lighter when she shook her head no. She still wouldn't look at him though. Albus mentally slapped himself for letting her continue to suffer like this. Her reaction told him that it was true, she loved him, and now he had to tell her that he felt the same way about her.

"Minerva, you're in love with me." It wasn't a question, just a confirmation of what Pomona said earlier. Minerva nodded. She was mentally preparing herself for the letdown that was sure to come. But it never came. Instead, Albus came to stand in front of her, and he gently lifted her head so their eyes would meet.

"Minerva, I'm in love with you too. I have been for quite some time. I wish I would have told you before. We could have avoided this. I'm sorry."

Minerva couldn't believe the words she was hearing. He loved her too! It seemed impossible, yet his eyes said he was telling the truth.

"I should have said something long ago. I'm afraid my Gryffindor courage has failed me on that. And I'm sorry I ran from your office. Not very Gryffindor behavior on my part."

"Don't apologize," he said softly. "You were embarrassed, it was a natural reaction."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Albus stopped her by kissing her. It was gentle at first, but soon both of them began feeling the years of pent up passion. Minerva clutched at Albus' robes as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging him to deepen the kiss. His lips parted for her, and they were kissing with a passion that both had felt but kept hidden for years. Minerva started feeling wonderfully lightheaded. How she had dreamed of this for years! Albus gently started biting her bottom lip, sending pleasant shivers through her body, and finally, the need for air was too great. They broke apart reluctantly, both out of breath.

Minerva slowly kissed along Albus' collarbone. Albus could feel her warm breath on his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Minerva felt the shivers and chuckled to herself. She had no idea that she excited him so much. Minerva lingered at a spot along his collarbone, letting her teeth gently graze the skin there, and then she nipped him very lightly. For a second, Minerva was afraid that she had done something she shouldn't have, because she felt him stiffen, but then a moment later he moaned softly, and she smiled.

Albus leaned down and whispered "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

Minerva laughed softly and whispered back "Oh, I think I have an idea."

Albus grabbed her hand and started to lead her back to the castle. "Come, my dear," he said. "Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable."

Up in the staffroom, Filius and Pomona watched them walk back to the castle hand-in-hand, both feeling happy that two people who were obviously in love were finally together.


End file.
